


Shimmers

by Spinebreaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Magic AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinebreaka/pseuds/Spinebreaka
Summary: When he approaches you in the library the last thing you expected was to be tutoring the cute Gryffindor beater Jeon Jungkook for the upcoming  Defence Against The Dark Arts exam. As you help him with his worst subject you can’t help but enjoy your time together. And as the exam inches closer and closer you find yourself in for a surprise.
Relationships: BTS / Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Reader/BTS Members
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Shimmers

“It’s not real, the ceiling. It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky.”

Breakfast was in full swing this morning, the excited chatter of the students with the delicious smells coming from the tables made for a cheerful morning despite the heavy rainfall outside. You never get tired of looking at the great halls ceiling. Ever since you started your school years at Hogwarts you were fascinated with the great halls enchantment, mimicking not only the sky outside but also the weather. Today for instance it was the sight of the morning sun breaking through the rain clouds. It was perfect Quidditch weather for the match later today. The commotion coming from each house table was almost deafening. It was the match that decided the winners of this year’s Quidditch cup and everybody was excited to see the Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor match. But with the excitement of the match also came the dread and anticipation for the Practical exam for all DADA students.

You were also giddy with anticipation for the upcoming match, while your initial loyalty lies with the Ravenclaw team, today you would be cheering for Gryffindor to win. The reason you would be sporting a red and gold banner sat two tables away from you, picking at his breakfast looking as though he wanted the ground to swallow him.

Jeon Jungkook.

He was half of the pair that made up the beaters for the Gryffindor team and one of the best players the team had had in years, Hufflepuff were good, but so were Gryffindor. You had only recently started interacting with Jungkook outside of classes together. Yes you had quite a few classes with Jungkook over the last 6 years at Hogwarts, but it’s only in this semester you’ve really gotten to know him. He was the athletic over intellect type, preferring to be on the Quidditch pitch rather than the classroom and while he was quite an intelligent student, his mind flitted around like a snitch in certain classes, not enough to fail but enough to draw the attention of professors to his grades. It’s actually this reason your out of class interactions had started.

It had all started when he approached you in the library one afternoon.

________________________

You were browsing the astronomy section of the Library, needing a little extra help in this subject, it really wasn’t your strong point, you were more of a practical student, preferring potions and charms, DADA being the subject you excelled most in. You were just about to go check the books out when you heard someone clear their throat behind you, turning, you were surprised to see Jungkook, he was in your DADA and care of magical creatures classes earlier that day, but apart from classes together, the two of you had never really spoken to each other, so why was he approaching you now?

“Um, Y/N right?” His hair was windswept and damp looking, his tie was missing and his shirt was un-tucked. 

“Umm yes? Jungkook from Gryffindor right?”

“Right… Sorry I look like a mess, I came straight from Quidditch practice to find you, your friend told me you’d be here, I was wondering if you could help me” He runs his hand through his sweaty hair as he asks you, attempting to tidy himself up.

“Ohhh, so uh, what is it you wanted to ask that you needed to hunt me down?” you laughed adjusting the books in your hands “I dont think I’ve ever seen you in the Library before.“ 

He returns your laughter and places his hands in his pockets "yeah, I’m not one for that stuffy book smell” his nose crinkles slightly “Sooo, I know you’re one of the better DADA students in our year… I’m a disaster at this class, my grades have slipped so much Mcgonagall has had to give me a chat,” He sighs as he walks to the table closest to you both, you followed him and set your books down. “I really need to get my grades back up to passable, if not, Mcgonagall has said I might have to withdraw from the Quidditch team…”

Now that surprised you. “Wow she would really do that? She’s always had a competitive streak when it comes to the Quidditch cup… You’d think she would want her team filled with the best players.." You sat pondering his words as he smiled dishearteningly. "So, you need help?”

His eyes brightened at the mention of helping him, his shoulders broadened slightly and his lips parted “Yeah, I know you’re a wiz at this defence against the dark arts stuff, and we have that practical test after Christmas, I need to pass so badly” he sighs “Quidditch is my life you know? It’s all I ever wanted to do since I was young, and the thought of being kicked off the team because I’m crap at defensive spells…” he rubs his face with his hands in irritation.

You couldn’t help but feel for him, he was indeed a great Quidditch player, he tried out as soon as he could and has been a solid team member for Gryffindor since your second year, and yes, you had noticed his… lacking skills in DADA, but you never thought he would be given an ultimatum of pass or get kicked off the team. His grades must have dropped drastically for Mcgonagall to risk losing a good player from the team.

“I don’t mind helping you if you want me too?” You offered and could have sworn you saw his eyes water slightly. You stood from the table, going to gather your books as he shoots up, grabbing them for you, his voice raises as he goes to thank you.

“Oh my god, Y/N, you have no idea how grateful I would be! I promise you won’t regret this! You’re doing me such a huge favour!”

________________________

It had been 4 months since you agreed to help Jungkook out with his DADA lessons, and you both have developed something of a friendship within a tutorship. The Saturdays you had free were spent going over the subject criteria from each lesson, both written and practical. On the written stuff, Jungkook had been doing really well, meeting you in the library and handing in his essays on time, but then there was the practical stuff….

To say Jungkook was bad was an understatement.

He really wasn’t kidding when he said he was crap at this, you don’t even think it’s because he prioritises Quidditch. He’s just, REALLY bad.

The Practical exam had gotten closer and closer, now being only a month away, the defensive charm that was to be performed had been announced to the class. The goal was to conjure a full or shield form of the patronus charm. You had been working with Jungkook every weekend and free time you had for months, but to his annoyance, he just wasn’t getting the hang of it. The stress of getting nowhere had started to take its toll on his morale, so much so that recently he’s started rain checking, or straight up dodging the tutoring sessions. You felt for him, you really did, but it irked you slightly that you’re using your personal time to help him when you’ve got your own subjects to study for, Astronomy was kicking your ass right now, and he’s ditching? Not if you had anything to say about it.

Making your way to the Quidditch pitch, you knew he would be there, it’s his favourite hangout spot besides from the Gryffindor common room, this was the only place you can actually go and find him. His arms were over his face, shielding from the light of the midday sun. You approach the bench and your sharp tone startles him slightly.

“You know, if you don’t want me to tutor you anymore you just have to say.” You cross your arms looking down on him, your irritation clear on your face.

“Y/N, I’m sorry I ditched, I ju-”

“For the 4th time in a row, You know you’re not the only one with subjects to study for right?” He looks at you with guilty eyes as you continue on ranting to him. “ I get it, you’re stressed out about the exam, but getting nowhere, and ditching, is still gonna get you nowhere.”

you push his legs off the bench and sit beside him, Jungkook sitting up and adjusting himself as he looks down at the floor. He sighs and kicks the sand, turning his eyes to you.

“…I am sorry Y/N, I know you’re taking time out or your own study time to help me, believe me I’m grateful… I just get so stressed out that I’m getting nowhere with producing the patronus.”

“You’re not getting nowhere though, JK, look how far you’ve come in 4 months, your grades are up, your essays are getting in on time, and you’re getting better at practical charms, you can’t say you’re getting nowhere.”

“But I am, I’m no closer to casting the charm than I was months ago." 

"Well,” you took a breath, thinking of possibilities “maybe it’s your approach to it, you still haven’t told me the memory you are focusing on, is it a powerful happy one?" 

He looked up from the ground, a confused look about his face "Beating Slytherin in the last match.”

“Hmm, maybe that’s the problem, you need a memory that fills you with so much happiness and emotion… I don’t think beating Slytherin really classes as the right memory here.” You chuckle a little, but Jungkook looks exasperated.

“Then what kind of memory?”

“What about your parents?” You notice Jungkooks face falter slightly.

Jungkook’s lips twist a little, his eyes downcast as his voice is lower than usual, “I, I don’t have parents, they uh, they died when I was younger, I live with my Grandmother." 

There was a moment of silence that followed his response. Neither of you knew what to say next. Looking at him, you see his shoulders shake slightly, and you reach for his hand, his cold knuckles were a drastic change to your warm palms. He looks up, meeting your gaze. 

"I’m sorry, I didn’t know, but thank you for telling me.”

Jungkook grasps your hand in his, a silent response to you, and after a few moments, he finally speaks.

“Your patronus is a cat, right?”

“Yeah." 

"How is it supposed to feel, when you cast the patronus?”

“Well I’ve read it’s different for everyone, but for me, it’s kind of like a shimmery feeling?” His eyebrows quirk “Like, a feeling of being washed over by something warm.”

“Like a blanket?” He smiles.

“I was thinking more like when you step outside into a warm day” His comment made you let out a belt of laughter, to which he joins in. 

After your little laughing session, the two of you chatted about anything and everything, you realised you practically knew nothing about each other. You completely overlooked the feast, instead the two of you filled each other in about your childhoods, your friends,and any other topic you could think of talking about. It was only when rain started to fall that the two of you decide to head back inside, curfew creeping closer and closer, you would have to leave eventually. You and Jungkook don’t manage to outrun the downpour, getting quite soaked on your way inside, but this just makes the both of you laugh even more than earlier.

He shakes his head, sending out droplets hitting you in your face in the process, to which you land a whack on his shoulder, the laughter dies down slightly, reduced to slight chuckles as the two of you look at each other. 

There’s a moment, a moment of eyes locking that you both stop the chuckles, and Jungkook reaches for your face, tucking a wiping your wet hair from your face. Neither of you move. There’s silence, but you both look at each other again, and you can’t help but erupt into giggles again as he shakes his head again, even more droplets of rain hit your face.

The two of you finally make your way to the second staircase, you heading up another level, him continuing down the corridor. Both of you had a renewed tutoring plan. Jungkook seemed to have a fire lit under his butt, even more determined to ace this test, and he has a memory in mind to focus on, he just hopes it’s the right choice.

________________________

So here you sat at the Ravenclaw table, your breakfast finished, you drank some tea trying to calm your nerves, exams always made you nervous. But looking at the Gryffindor table, you knew you didn’t have the worst case of pre-exam jitters out there, that honour goes to Mr Jeon Jungkook himself. In the last month you and Jungkook had been spending every free moment of your time helping him cast the patronus charm. You don’t know what happened to him, but by some miracle, he was able to produce a shield form! You begged him to tell you what his new memory was, but whatever it was, he was keeping it to himself. But if it helped him focus it more by keeping it secret you wouldn’t pry, this was the best progress he had made in the whole of the tutoring sessions. You were so proud of him. In the past month he had been so dedicated to his exam prep, you even heard him having to ditch Quidditch practice once or twice, this was serious for him.

But for all his dedication and prep, right now he looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. You knew he didn’t do well in exams either, but for him this exam was more important than anything else.

He looked up and caught your eyes, to which you flashed him a reassuring smile, to he replied with the hand motion of his head exploding. The two of you shared a giggle across the room as you finished breakfast before heading to the DADA classroom.

The class was all lined up in house order: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and finally Gryffindor. Waiting for each student to turn, you see plenty of people fail, others producing shield form patronus charms, some even full bodied, you see various different animals, horses, ferrets, owls, dogs for example. Your house’s turn came quickly and your turn came even quicker, your patronus forming into a cat pretty quickly and you make your way to the other end of the classroom to wait and watch for the other students. After the rest of your house and the Hufflepuff students, it’s finally Jungkook’s turn. 

He steps forward slowly, you can see his breathing increase and he bites his bottom lip slightly, the professor tells him to cast when he’s ready. You catch his eyes as he readies his wand, and you show him thumbs up as you smile at him, reassuring him that he’s got this in the bag. He exhales and closes his eyes, focusing himself on his memory, and when he opens his eyes he readies his wand and chants.

“Expecto Patronum!”

There’s a moment, a long, dragged out moment of nothing, and then, letting out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding, his wand shimmers in white light, and there it is.He casts a full bodied patronus. A cat patronus. Your surprised and join the other Gryffindor students cheering for him as he looks at his Patronus in awe.

Jungkook can’t believe his eyes. He did it. He cast a Patronus charm, a full bodied patronus! His face erupts with a wide grin as he makes his way to the other students, the Gryffindors crowding him and rejoicing their Quidditch team will not be down a player no doubt. Jungkook looks at you and you can’t help but laugh and smile like a giddy fool about his achievement. 

The other students finish their practicals and the professor dismisses everyone for free. As the class files out of the classroom in relief, Jungkook envelops you in a tight hug, you feel the air leave your lungs as he practically screams in your ear.

“Y/N!!!! I did it!! You are my literal life saver.” You wheeze a little for emphasis and he lets you go, gaining your breath back you laugh and join him in the merriment. 

“YOU did it! I’m so proud of you, all the practice paid off I told you it would!!”

Jungkooks’ teammates crowded him and congratulated him. The seeker Hoseok messed his hair as the other half of the Gryffindor beaters, Jimin offered a fist bump. Jimin couldn’t help but laugh a little as his eyes lit up mischievously.

“sooo, all this time you’ve been getting help from Y/N eyyyy" 

Jungkook laughed as he returned the fist hump 

"Yeah, she is the reason I’m staying on the team, I wouldn’t have even been able to cast a shield if not for her helping me!”

You couldn’t help but blush a little at his words, which Jimin picked up on, setting his eyes on Jungkook again as he spoke.

“ So you both have cat forms for your Patronus animal huh, you know I read a person’s patronus form can be influenced by someone else, if the caster feels deeply for the other person. Isn’t that funny, It’s almost as if you love Y/N, how peculiar.”

You stand still for a second, so does Jungkook, taking in Jimin’s words, Love? Surely not, You only helped him with the charm, that doesn’t mean he’s madly in love with you… right…

Jungkook laughs nervously and punches Jimin’s shoulder while the captain of the Gryffindor team, Namjoon set to work immediately, bringing focus onto the upcoming game this afternoon, excusing themselves from you to get ready to meet up with the other team mates. Jungkook lagged behind, turning to you, an awkward silence washing over the both of you,

“So uhh, Y/N, I can’t say enough how grateful I am” he scratches his head a little.

“Pshh, you cast the charm, I just gave you a little nudge… I have to ask though, I’m curious ” He looked at you “ what was your memory? Did you end up changing it?”

Jungkook’s eyes went to the floor for a second, and then back to yours, his hands went into his robe pockets, “ Yeah, and no… I mean I did change it, last minute.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I was getting ready to cast the charm, when I thought back to that afternoon, on the Quidditch pitch… I um,”

You wait patiently for him to finish his sentence, a hot feeling reaching your cheeks.

“I thought about when we came back inside from the rain, when I moved your hair out of your face, I uh” He chuckles to himself “ I thought about you.”

Oh. Wow.

You weren’t expecting that… 

“You were thinking of me?”

“Yeah, Jimin wasn’t exactly wrong back there…”

________________________

“The form of a Patronus may change during the course of a witch or wizard’s life. Instances have been known of the form of the Patronus transforming due to bereavement,falling in love or profound shifts in a person’s character”


End file.
